


Partners

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson thinks Skye is the best thing since sliced bread, F/M, Gen, Post Season 01, Prompt Fic, Shopping, skoulsonfest2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye. Coulson. Shopping. Consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wouldn't It Be Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017734) by [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot). 



> Another rushed one (I'll be gone for a week, so I didn't have a lot of time, really). Not my best work, a rather light and average one.  
> Really hope it still turned out somewhat enjoyable.  
> I own only my own stuff.
> 
> Prompt:  
> [SHOPPING]  
> (obviously)

"Come on, Agent Coulson, we both know this was your last suit," Jemma says in her most sympathetic voice, her hair still damp like everyone else's from showering after the most recent alien-ish goo incident.  
"Furthermore, we know you need suits ... at least two or three," Trip says, with as much dignity as possible, because he thinks the whole topic is actually a little too cute.  
"Especially since you're actually _D._ C," Skye chimes in, arriving in the kitchen in a bright red towel turban, making Simmons look a little bit shocked, but at the same time almost jealous.  
Coulson sighs. "I guess you're right." Hopeful, he turns to May, but she just gives him a cold glare. "Try Skye."

Skye instantly puts down the mug of coffee she was carrying and unwraps her hair in a wink. "Yay! Does that mean I'm up for some quality shopping time?"  
Trip just grins knowingly.  
"It's just about a suit for Coulson," May says, leniently. "No shopping at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s expenses. We don't have that kind of funds right now, Skye."  
Skye smiles, nonetheless. "That's cool, too. I don't think I've ever been to one of those fancy places where they measure you and actually _sew_ your stuff." She looks around, expectantly, and somehow, nobody else looks really eager to join the mission, so she guesses it's fine.  
"Alright, Skye," Coulson smirks, "let's go and see about those S.H.I.E.L.D. funds."

They are only kind of incognito, because Coulson's tailor never even had time to doubt whether he was alive or not. Skye's so over the moon that she actually drops a curtsey in front of the elderly man. Coulson grins.  
"Is the young lady one of your colleagues, Sir?," the tailor asks, obviously pleased to meet her.  
"I'd call her more of a partner," Coulson replies smugly. "Soon-to-be Assistant Director."  
Skye gasps and whirls around to look at him.  
"And as such, she is going to need two or three clothing items to her liking."  
The man brightens up even more. "Yes, _Sir_."  
Skye claps and it's only due to her enormous ability to restrain herself that she's not actually squealing and dancing across the room.  
When, finally, they leave the place, Skye armed with three bags (containing a _very_ fancy evening dress, a business ensemble and Marlene-style satin pants), Skye could hug the world. Or Coulson, but she's not sure she dares to.

As they arrive at the Playground, Skye is greeted by a confetti-throwing Trip, followed by Jemma, who is trying to fasten a party hat to a very reluctant-looking May while reaching out to hug Skye. Koenig is yelling "Congratulations! Congratulations!" from the back of the room, where he seems to be slicing a delicious-looking cake.  
"Wow, you guys are the best!," Skye exclaims. "It's not like it's my birthday or anything."  
May suddenly smiles surprisingly brightly and explains, "We all know the new S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be different, but I don't think anyone ever skipped eight clearance levels ... from just earning their badge to Assistant Director."  
Hugs are exchanged, then Skye turns to Coulson, nodding very shyly, but obviously gratefully, not sure she should speak out loud what she's thinking right now. A beat later, the moment of seriousness is over, and Jemma almost bumps into Skye presenting her a bag with wonderful shoes, "because you can't wear a Prada dress with sneakers!".

A little party of sorts ensues, and nobody is discussing business, for once, because the past few weeks have been dire enough: Fitz is still in hospital, Ward still not talking, Quinn on the run, the alien mystery still unsolved, and Skye and Coulson are still being chased by almost nightly fits of insomnia. So Skye is actually beyond grateful for the cheerful distraction (and Koenig's cake is pure art).

At night, after everybody has gone back to their bunks (and the only reminders of the party are the flower-print cake plate and the stray confetti), Skye tiptoes into the common room to try on the dress again - it's the only place that has a big enough mirror. She tries it with the heels and after a moment, starts swirling across the room to see the dress' skirt form a flower shape. When Coulson enters the room (on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of milk), he stops in his tracks and tries not to make a sound. What he sees isn't just a beautiful young woman dancing with herself, it's the first time he's seen Skye truly happy, her smile bearing the purity of a child's smile. He holds his breath as to not make a sound; he can't deny he's enchanted by what he sees, and it pains him to know he should best turn around and disappear.

Just as he's decided to leave, Skye accidentally bumps into him, instantly blushing a little.  
"A.C. Hi. Uh ... sorry about the dance number. I just - I really enjoy the dress."  
It makes him smile. "I'm glad you like it. I figured ... I guess I wanted you to see that everything is going to be different from now on. I'll be different. You'll be different. S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be different. I thought -"  
She interrupts him by softly putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, A.C."  
He swallows, almost unable to answer, because Skye smiling at him like this makes him doubt his professionality: his chest is burning and he's pretty sure that's against protocol. "You're welcome." It's almost a whisper.  
"May I suggest something?," she asks, suddenly her usual, cheeky, courageous self again. "For the new S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
He just nods. She drops another curtsey, now much more elegant than at the tailor's, and he reflexively assumes an impeccable dance position. She leans against him just a little bit and starts leading him around the room in a surprisingly professional waltz routine.

"You know ... I think there should be a few changes to the S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol."  
He swirls her around, desperately trying to find his trademark Agent Coulson self. "About what?"  
"Concerning fraternization. And stuff. You know."  
She leans back a little for a pose and he draws a sharp breath in order to remember where his feet are located.  
When she leans against him again, she whispers into his ear, and for a moment, he's convinced he must be dreaming - that he's still leaning against the door, watching her dance alone, and dreaming.  
"Effective instantly."  
At that, he suddenly stops, almost making Skye trip over his feet.  
"I'm sorry," he says, obviously embarrassed, and maybe a little annoyed. "I'm too tired to keep up with this sassy game." He turns to leave.

"Coulson."  
She hugs him from behind, almost like a child - her hug is clumsy and clingy.  
"It's not a game."  
He closes his eyes, not daring to move. He barely hears her tiptoe around him and stop in front of him. The next thing he remembers is an unbelievably soft kiss on his lips.  
His eyes are still closed, his lids fluttering a little.  
"You can open them," she whispers. "I'm still here."  
He smiles, but doesn't move.  
"Phil."  
At that, his eyes are wide open, the look on his face one of shock.  
Her fingertips touch his cheek.  
"Today, you said partners." He nods. "I agree," she whispers, and finally, his arms are around her, burying her lips in an unexpectedly passionate kiss, and he feels her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, even though it didn't turn out that great! :)


End file.
